The Spy, the Bomber, the Baby, and the Beach
by Teliko. x3
Summary: This was her family. And she wouldn't have it any other way.


**The Spy, the Bomber, the Baby, and the Beach**

**Rating: It's fine.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Burn Notice. :(**

**Summary: This was her family.**

**A/N: So this is kind of a follow up after my first Burn Notice fic, The Spy, the Bomber, and the Baby. I've created this character, Alanna. She's Michael and Fiona's daughter. Why the name Alanna, my friend asked me? It was a cute Irish name. Plus, I figured Fiona would like it. I've been wanting to write another Burn Notice fic for a long time, but nothing depressing about Michael losing his CIA job, his best friend, or worse, Fiona. I guess I'm a sucker for the cute stuff****. So yes. I will stop wasting your time and let you read. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was a sunny day and perfect beach weather. Fiona sat in the living room of the apartment complex with her daughter in between her legs. Both girls were in swimming suits. Fiona sported a white bikini and Alanna with a small, pink two piece. She was rubbing in the sunblock on her daughter's already naturally tanned skin while they both mindlessly watched the cartoons on the television.<p>

"After a couple of years, don't you think SpongeBob would know how to drive a boatmobile already," Fiona asked her daughter in complete amazement. The little girl looked back at her mother quickly and shrugged her shoulders in the cutest manner she had ever done before, then replied,

"I dunno, mommy."

The door opened behind them and Michael walked in, sporting his swim trunks also.

"Look who finally decided to show up to take us to the beach," Fiona whispered to her daughter, who turned and pulled herself up from the floor using her mother as leverage. The toddler attempted to run to her father, but stumbled on the carpet. Michael laughed and picked her up just in time, then hoisted her up in the air.

"Hey, sweetheart. Ready for the beach?" Alanna nodded her head, her hair bouncing against her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes made Michael's heart melt every time he saw her. She reminded him so much of her mother; tanned skin, the perfect blue eyes, soft hair that always fell into place, flawless features, and the purest of intentions. He made sure he had a good hold on his daughter before moving around the apartment to help Fiona pack for their day at the beach. "My mother said she'll meet us there around ten." The sentence left his lips effortlessly as he made silly faces at his daughter, who squinted her eyes and brought her tiny hands up to her mouth to conceal her giggling.

"Good. Sam called just before you got here. Him and Jesse might be a little late."

When Alanna heard the familiar names, she gasped in excitement and her mouth formed the perfect little 'O'.

"Uncle Sam and Jesse," she exclaimed. "Granny, too!" Michael smiled at her excitement and nodded his head to confirm, which only made her squirm more in his arms. Fiona laughed and pushed herself up from the floor too, accepting her daughter back into her arms as Michael picked up the beach bags she had packed minutes ago.

–

Once they arrived at the beach, Michael had scouted out a place on the sand that was isolated from other large groups or families. He wanted today to be special and purely just with his family. He set the bags down on the sand and opened up the chairs for himself, his mother, Jesse, and Sam while Fiona helped their daughter gain her footing in the sand.

Michael looked back at his family and watched in amusement as his daughter held onto her mother's hands for dear life, not quite used to the shifting sand. His eyes drifted from his own bundle of personal sunshine to the woman who had made it all come true. Even after giving birth to the most precious baby girl in the world, she was still able to put a bikini and wedges to shame.

He was brought down from his thoughts by the excited little girl running for his arms. He picked her up after opening the last chair and raised her up into the air, which she always loved.

"Ready for the waves, squirt?" He acted like he was going to take off for the water and Fiona nearly jumped.

"Michael, wait!" He turned to face her with their daughter still in his arms and gave her a well knowing smile. "I mean... hang on a second," she said in a calmer voice when she realized he was just teasing her for being an overprotective mother, which she never would've thought she'd be. Eventually, she gave him a smirk and he leaned down to press a quick kiss to her lips. They were interrupted by a clap and whistle.

"Uncle Sam! Uncle Jesse," Alanna exclaimed, trying to wiggle out of her father's arms to reach the two men. Sam and Jesse both smiled when they saw the little girl and nearly fought over which one would get to hold her first.

"Boys, play nice," Fiona called out, lowering her sunglasses just enough to show the two men her serious glare.

"Man, munchkin. You're starting to look more like your mother every day," Sam said as he set down his ice chest and took the toddler into his arms. Alanna threw her arms around his neck and gave him the biggest hug she could manage, then pressed a tiny kiss on his cheek. Truth was, this little girl could make anyone's heart melt. She was absolutely perfect and Sam knew that he would put his life on the line for this little girl if it ever came down to it; any one of them would in a heartbeat. "Uncle Sam still got the charm. Alright," he said right before handing the tiny girl to Jesse. Her face lit up in excitement and she squealed when she was placed into his arms.

"You been practicing those ninja attacks Uncle Jesse has been teaching you," he asked with a serious face. Alanna straightened up in his arms and nodded, then stuck out her hand to karate chop him in the neck lightly.

"Nin... Nin-ah attack," she exclaimed, having trouble pronouncing the first word, which made Jesse break into a smile and hug the little girl.

"You better watch out, Mike. She's got Fi's combat skills," Jesse called out and carefully placed her back on her feet in the sand She ran back to her mother, who was spreading out two beach towels for them to tan and dry off on. She also had an ice chest, like Sam, but one that was filled with bottles of water, juice, and yogurt.

"Hey my girl," Fi answered when her daughter poked her head up over the ice chest. "Thirsty?" The little girl shook her head and pointed to the clear waves breaking against the beach. "Oh. You want to go in the water," she asked her daughter, which earned her a bright smile and an excited nod of the head.

"Hold it! You are not putting my grand-baby in the water for the first time without me there," a voice called out from behind them. All four adults turned their heads, but when Alanna heard the familiar voice, she pushed herself away from the ice chest and stumbled across the sand to meet her grandmother.

"Grandma Maddie," she yelled, the beach and waves suddenly forgotten in the little girl's mind. Madeline's entire demeanor changed when she saw her granddaughter running for her with her cute little swimming suit and her beautiful hair in loose piggy tails.

"Alanna Marie Westen," Madeline whispered as she effortlessly picked the toddler up from the ground and showered her with kisses. "I brought you a surprise." She bent at the waist with the little girl still in her arms and opened the beach bag that rested at her feet. "After you're done playing in the water, we're gonna make sand castles. Sound fun?"

"Yes! Thanks grandma," she whispered in the older woman's ear, then gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

–

After everyone had settled in the spot Michael had picked out, Fiona had insisted that she apply another coat of sunblock to Alanna. Michael had gotten up from his chair and had taken a few steps away from their spot, holding his arms out to his daughter, which only made her squirm in Fiona's arms.

"Michael, stop teasing her. You're next," Fi shouted and held up a bottle of the sunblock. Sam and Jesse laughed, whistled, and watched as Michael quickly applied the lotion to satisfy Fiona.

"Okay, okay. Let me get a picture of you three first," Madeline called out, shuffling in her beach chair for her digital camera. Fiona got up from her beach towel, unstrapped her wedges, and swopped Alanna up into her arms, then went to stand close to Michael in the sand. The three of them posed as a family for a few photos, then Maddie all but shouted at Sam and Jesse to get in the pictures.

By then, the tiniest Westen was all but itching to make her way into the clear water. Michael and Fiona had ran up to the waves with her and held her hand up until her tiny feet were submerged in the cool water, which made her shriek in excitement. She was cautious, though, looking back with every step she took until finally, she was too afraid to go any further. The waves had calmed and Alanna was up to her knees in water when Michael had come up behind her and picked her up, then began walking deeper into the water with Fiona right beside him.

"Isn't it pretty," Fi asked her little girl, who was fixated on just how clear the water was. She could see tiny fish swimming past her parent's legs and reached down to touch them. After a few seconds of watching his daughter, he lifted his gaze to her mother who was still staring down at the water.

"Fi," he said just loud enough not to break Alanna's concentration. Fiona looked up and when she saw the look on Michael's face, held back her smile.

"I know, Michael," she whispered back, then leaned on her toes to meet him in a sweet kiss.

Back on dry land, Maddie, Sam, and Jesse sat together in silence and watched the family in awe.

The sight nearly brought tears to Madeline's eyes. She was so proud of her son for accomplishing the things he did and being able to support a family on top of that. He was a great father and soon to be husband. Her wish had finally come true. He was finally going to settle down and be apart of something much bigger than himself. He had a family now.

Sam sat back with a proud smirk. He had been apart of it all from day one. He was there when Michael had come back to Miami up until the day he found out he was going to be a father. With the burn notice and all the dangerous business out of the way, he was truly ecstatic that they could all live the lives they were meant to lead. Michael was a good spy, but he was a great father. And Fiona. Sam was more impressed with how much she had matured and grown around her new family. The woman built bombs and itched at the chance to get her hands on guns. Now... she was a mother... with a very well hidden stock of C4.

–

As the day went on and Alanna grew tired, they decided to call it a day and head home, but not before agreeing to dinner at Madeline's house.

When the three of them had made it back to the apartment, Alanna had fallen asleep in her father's arms. The little girl had spent all day in the sun with her mother and father, her two Uncle's and grandmother, building sand castles, playing in the ocean, and eating ice cream. She and Fiona were even more tan, if it were possible, from just that one day in the sun.

"Let me run her a bath really quick. You go ahead and shower," Fiona whispered and accepted her daughter back into her arms. Michael nodded and pressed a gentle kiss to Alanna's forehead before doing the same to Fiona.

Later on in the night, when everyone was at Madeline's for the dinner, they had all quieted down so Fiona could put Alanna to bed in Michael's old bedroom. When she returned, all five adults sat around the table, eating dinner, sipping their drinks, and sharing stories.

Michael and Fiona sat together on one side of the table, with Fi pressed close into Mike's side. His arm was around her shoulder, playing with loose strands of her soft hair and her head rested in the crook of his shoulder and neck. Sam and Jesse sat across from them, sipping at their beers and trying hard to keep in their laughter. Madeline sat at the head of the table, a cigarette poised between two fingers since Alanna was safely tucked in Michael's old bed. She sat back and examined the four people at her table.

_This_ was her family.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Right. So... sorry for any grammar mistakes. I try to make these things follow the characters as closely as I can. I love cute stories. Haha. Well... Finals week is here for me, so... if you guys want another Burn Notice story from me, let me know! Otherwise, I'll be stuck studying for my Economics final :P Review, peace, love.**


End file.
